hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flooded Hitler
Flooded Hitler is a parody made by JennieParker87. It won Parody of the Month in February 2015, as well as "Best FX" and "Most Innovative" in the Unterganger Awards the same month. There was originally a teaser, uploaded on 3 February 2015. Plot Hitler is bored out of his mind, and he complains about it to Keitel who seems confused. Meanwhile there is a party, everyone is having fun, except Traudl, who feels that something bad will happen. She tells Gerda that they should leave. Shortly after, an asteroid hits the planet. A massive wave washes in over land, leading to the Führerbunker being under water. Fegelein hears the news on the radio, and he is quite happy about it. Hitler is seen talking to Mohnke under water, and despite the risk of dying, Hitler is very calm about it all. The next day, there's no longer any oxygen left in the bunker, so everyone has drowned. Fegelein gets the news and looks rather serious, sad even. He meets up with Himmler in a control room, where a few monitors show some of the dead generals inside the bunker. Himmler says they need to do something about it, and suggests that Fegelein goes back in time in order to blow up the asteroid before it hits earth. Fegelein agrees. So, Fegelein goes back in time, and travels to space. There, he sees the asteroid and blows it up. This sequence of the parody is basically the climax of the story. Afterwards, Himmler and Fegelein are seen walking together, while Burgdorf and Bormann are watching them. Burgdorf claims they are only there to commit antics, totally unaware that he was just saved by them. Himmler tells Fegelein that they should not reveal the truth to Hitler. Later on, the parody gets a "lighter" tone, when Hitler tells Himmler about using face powder, and Himmler gets an idea. The parody then ends with Hitler being informed by Günsche that his make-up has been stolen, to which Hitler yells and blames Fegelein, who hears it all from a distance. Fegelein then feels happy that everything is back to normal. FX Sony Vegas Pro 13 was used to make this parody. The FX includes the Führerbunker being under water, which is seen from the outside. There's also a scene in which Hitler and Mohnke are speaking under water, with bubbles coming out of their mouths as they speak. Another scene contains monitors, showing dead generals floating around inside the bunker. There are some time travel scenes and some scenes taking place in space. JennieParker87 made sure to use new sound effects and music, other than using any of the existing audio from the movie clips/videos she used (with the exception of Downfall). Trivia *JennieParker87 wanted to have a scene where Hitler would speak with Mohnke under water. But she couldn't really come up with any brilliant explanation to why there was oxygen in the bunker. So she made Fegelein ask Himmler about it, to which Himmler replied that it's a long story that he will tell another time. Category:Parodies